Post-It Affection
by Nocturnal Leanings
Summary: Sarah got a little drunk. Sarah revealed a secret crush. Sarah now has a post it note on her mirror. Oh dear. Now she has a Goblin King sticking his nose into her life, goblins in her bedroom, fae politics, magic and more to deal with. Oh, Sh*t. Featuring in later chapters: BAMF!Sarah, Amused!Jareth, chickens and a riding crop.
1. Chapter 1

Post-it Affections

Disclaimer: if you recognise it, it isn't mine. I literally own nothing. Even my laptop.

AN: I have no idea what I am doing - I have life-changing exams tomorrow…And this is when I get inspiration! Why Lord?! Also I promise no continuations of this, and it is somewhat influenced by Shinku's Tokens of Affection which is the bomb and you should go read it. Now.

Warning: gratuitous swearing.

—

Sarah Williams was in a bit of a situation.

It should first be mentioned that she had had her graduation from high-school last week and was on her summer vacation before she headed off to college in Chicago. After her adventure in the Labyrinth when she was fifteen, she had slowly learnt several life lessons - that life isn't fair, that she should look beyond peoples faces and gauge their personalities before judging them, and of course that she really did love her little brother, Toby. Putting them into practice was a little harder but she managed it well enough with the reminders from her friends from the Labyrinth!

Yes, she had kept in contact with them. Although at first she had been worried that is was some kind of vivid hallucination, she had tentatively called for Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus on her first day back at school that year, after she found it far more difficult than she would have liked to make friends. High-school girls were vicious and her fellow tenth-graders had no qualms about teasing her for her love of dressing up and fairytales, something she had not put aside in the Labyrinth at all, for her imagination had got her through several of the challenges there. She had been quite upset as she wanted to be more friendly now that she had put aside her bratty attitude for the most part and had not really managed to make many inroads at all with the girls there.

When she returned home, she had sobbed to her vanity mirror that she needed her friends, and through they had come with advice to persevere against them (Didymus), to ignore the mean ones and keep her head high (Hoggle) and that she was always their friend (Ludo). This had cheered her considerably and she had headed back to school with a renewed sense of purpose. Sure enough she made some friendly acquaintances there who were willing to have a fresh start with her. Three years later, and she called them friends - not very close ones, but friends all the same. She had changed too - having gained more self-confidence, had a fling with a guy in college when she was seventeen (it ended badly after 2 months when he asked for more than she wanted to give) and overall matured.

This is where her problem came in.

Sarah had been invited to one of her friends, Kate's, 18th birthday party the night before and our eponymous heroine had gotten completely drunk. She collapsed in bed afterwards, not even bothering to take off her stockings or short black dress. When she had woken up the next noon, she was only coherent enough to stagger to her bin, throw up the alcohol she had imbibed, grab a set of loose lounge pants and tank top and take a cold, short shower. When she returned, considerably more sober, she cleared her room, remade her makeup smeared bed and was just putting away her make up when she saw it.

Lurid pink, with a sprinkling of glitter, a post it note was stuck to her mirror.

She grabbed it a little shakily, and read the spiky text written there:

 _Oh Precious Thing, You should take more care…_

Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. She panicked a little because for all that she spoke to Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus weekly, occasionally hosted the fireys (away from they house, they were pyromaniacs after all), or other goblins when they pitched up at her door, she had never spoken to _him_ again. The Goblin King. Jareth. And now, now that she had her life on track, was kinder and more social, had learnt from the Labyrinth dammit, now he was back to haunt her.

But how? She had spoken the words, he had no power over her! He couldn't! But as she grew more and more wild with fear she remembered. Just a snippet from last nights extravaganza that she only had blurred memories of, a conversation - "Don't you have a guy you want to be with, Sar?" Kate had slurred, well into her vodka shots, "Someone to warm you up on those cold nights?" And she, like the fool she was had muttered something nondescript, her mind turning to the one guy she had really been attracted to - who had made her knees a little weak even as she stood up to him…who had been deliciously wicked in a way she had liked, a way that foolish fling she had had just couldn't compare to. Eventually Kate had wormed his name out of her - _Jareth._ And _oh shit_ what did she say then, what did she say that allowed him back into her life?

She had no idea.

Shit.

—

Hey guys! So this is me back in 2015, 1 day before 2 of my 5 exams…sending out this…i am a moron, yes.

So I hope you liked it! I have a few ideas for this fic that I am playing around with, so as always review with suggestion and polite or constructive criticism, flames just make me unproductive and bored so please stay away flamers.

Thanks for reading! I will update probably in late June - maybe from the 20-30th?

B

x


	2. Chapter 2

Post-it Affection Chapter 2

Sarah got to her feet. There was no point moping even though she was in a panicpanicshitshitfuuucck sort of mood. "Well, come on feet." Sarah murmured to herself. She began to laugh ever so slightly hysterically before calming down and looking around. She had to get herself together. Just because _he_ had come back into her life didn't mean she had to lose her head.

Sarah decided to tidy her room. Laundry in, bin emptied, bed linens changed and 15 minutes later she sat down to a - squark?

Yes, a squark; Because at her feet, there was a chicken. In a harness. And attached to the harness was "Poogh! What are you doing here?" The navy haired goblin froze, turned around guiltily and began to edge away from the Quality Streets. The brightly coloured wrappers entranced him and his fellow goblins every time he visited, so Sarah was always sure to leave them out. It quieted them down for few hours anyway (which after last times' disaster with a nerf gun, a broken picture frame and toothpaste _do not ask_ was direly needed) as they played with the shiny paper.

"Nuffink Lady S." The young goblin muttered, looking at his abnormally large feet. Sarah looked on doubtfully. Three years of dealing with goblin taught her that they always had a motive behind their actions. The reason may just be rampant chaos, but there always was one. Anyway, at this point she had bigger fish to fry than a suspicious visit. He, ( _Jareth,_ her mind whispered,) was back in her life.

Wait. Was he? Could this all be solved easily? Poogh was a known prankster, maybe he put the post-it on her mirror! She took a look at the neon pink paper again. Maybe not though, Poogh wasn't around in her Run that she had seen, and if she was honest, probably wouldn't have been able to get his hands on that much glitter. Truly, it was impressive.

Ok. Ok, ok, ok. So. Jareth was back. She was still an idiot. Now, she had to decide what to do. What had he written again?…'You should take more care'? Really? How fucking patronising, Sarah angrily thought. Well, she could be just as patronising back! He would see! No one looks down on he- "Poogh! What are you doing with those?!" The small goblin looked up, his mouth half full of plastic and foil. "Mjehvnshk!" He called back. In the resultant silence, Poogh swallowed and repeated "I'm just havin' a snack!"

"Well can you do a little quieter?" Sarah irritably responded before returning to the task at hand. She suddenly tacked on "And _don't_ feed it to the chicken, she is fat enough as is." Finally coming up with an equally condescending response, she tore off a yellow post-it from the bloc on her desk and scrawled an angry reply. "Ha!" she yelled, "Let's see how he likes this!" About to place the post-it on her mirror, she stopped and rocked back on her heels. Her initial anger done with, she remembered a key fact from her research of the Fae. They were prideful and playful in equal measures. Was it really wise to infuriate Jareth? There were no rules here to protect her, she didnt know if she could declare him out of her life again. The Fae were cruel to those who crossed them. And, hadn't she matured? Grown up from that little girl into a responsible-ish woman?

With that in mind, she screwed up the angry yellow post it and threw it away. She told herself to be measured. _Prove to him you've changed_ her mind whispered. She suddenly recoiled, what? She wasn't proving anything to  him just to herself. Yes, that's right, herself. Engrossed in her writing, this time on a orange pad, she missed the muttering of Poogh, "I thought we got her that time, why is Lady being so stubborn…" Trailing off into indecipherable murmurs he turned away and, remounting his chicken, rode away into the mirror.

"A-ha! Poogh I've…got…it…" Her voice trailing off as she looked up many post-its later to find Poogh gone. "Well, how strange." Sarah shook off the strage visit from one of her (secretly) favourite goblins and focussed on what she had come up with for her return message.

 _You taught me this well, Goblin King. Merry meet._ The note read.

Ok so it was a bit lame, Sarah knew. But, maybe with proper respect, Jareth would leave her life, deciding that she wasn't worth it. She placed the note back on the mirror and smiled, waiting.

Nothing happened. She waited another ten minutes and - nothing happened. She eventually had to leave to do chores and it was only then that something happened. A black gloved hand reached through the mirror and grasped the reflection of the note. The original orange turned white and turned into so much dust that dispersed unnoticeably over the room.

The wicked visage on the others side smiled a Cheshire Cat grin, as the clock struck 6pm on the mortal world and 13 o'clock in the Labyrinth.

—

Hello everyone, I know it is not the time I promised (summer got wild). If you are following me and not this fic, this may not be the update you are looking for *uses Jedi mind trick*, but nevertheless, have some Labyrinth.

B


End file.
